La verdad
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: o cómo fué que Kira Izuru logró al fin quedarse con Ichimaru Gin. Eso, precisamente. Yaoi


**La verdad**

**(o como fue que Kira Izuru logró al fin quedarse con Ichimaru Gin)**

-¿Cómo dieron con él? A qué hora le encontraron?

-Al amanecer…al parecer, cruzó la línea de batalla y los suyos no se dieron cuenta…

Ichimaru miró a Kira. No aparentaba estar muy mal herido, las fracciones no le habían lastimado más de lo necesario para llevarle preso.

Y sin embargo, el aura oscura del reiatsu de Gin terminó por aplastar a los sencillos guardianes contra paredes y piso, pese a no demostrar reacción alguna ni borrar su sonrisa. Kira, inconsciente aún, pareció reaccionar. De alguna forma, reconocía a su antiguo capitán, su amado Gin, su añorado Ichimaru, como las plantas reconocen la llegada de la primavera y se agitó en el sueño, intentando volver de la inconsciencia.

De una forma que a los arrancaru presentes se les antojó imposible, Gin se arrodilló frente a la forma dormida, acariciando los cabellos rubios

-¿Qué carajo veniste a hacer aquí, mi pequeño tonto? Tsk!- sonrió, negando con la cabeza a la vez, mientras lo alzaba en brazos, besando su frente, un muñeco roto

-Llamen a Szayel-kun, por favor…necesito un médico

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Szayel contempló la exquisita faz de Kira; la pálida sombra de las pestañas claras, la finura de los labios. El rubio había adelgazado un poco y las huellas de sufrimiento no hacían sino acrecentar su belleza, cosa que pinchaba un poco a Szayel. Éste estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido con Kira Izuru, el abandonado, el dejado de lado, el niño bonito y cobarde y tonto que adoraba a Ichimaru Gin, adoración en un solo sentido y jamás recíproca, de la que éste se había valido para utilizarlo.

Sintió envidia e ira a la vez. Ira, por verse rebajado a simple médico y enfermero de un shinigami al que valdría la pena aplastar como cucaracha…no sin antes haber analizado sus entrañas, claro. No lograba encontrar qué tendría Kira de especial para que Gin…bueno, Gin sólo lo había usado.

Y envidia…de su belleza. Porque, aún siendo Szayel no poca cosa al respecto, no había logrado seducir al plateado zorro, pese a varios y vanos intentos y que ese rubiecito que parecía tan simplote hubiera logrado llevárselo a la cama…qué clase de gustos tenía Ichimaru entonces?

-No le metas nada de tus rarezas, Szayel kun…te aseguro que me enteraré…y no te gustará…

La amenaza de Gin persistía en cada paso que Szayel daba, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de administrar otra vacuna o alguna bacteria de exploración para averiguar más; la curiosidad se lo estaba comiendo. El rubio se despertó

-¿Dónde está _él_, arrancar?

Szayel levantó una ceja; ese niño osaba hablarle así?

-¿"Él"?

-Él. Ichimaru Gin…vine a buscarle…yo…uh…

-Tú estás lastimado aún, shinigami…Lumina!

-Szayel Aporro sama!

-Avisen a Ichimaru san que el shinigami está despierto…y tú, shinigami, deja de moverte, tus heridas son superficiales, pero sangrarán si no te estás quieto…

Kira no le hizo el menor caso y se incorporó en la cama; la yukata blanca le quedaba hogada contra el ajustado vendaje que Szayel usara, uno de cuyos extremos comenzó a mancharse de sangre, nuevamente. Sin fijarse en ello, Kira se acercó al ventanal, frente a la curiosa mirada del arrancar; el paisaje interior de Las Noches pareció asombrarle, el claro cielo sin sol.

El roce de tela y el reiatsu le advirtieron de la Presencia.

No pensó; se lanzó sobre Gin y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, el llanto contenido.

Aroma a jazmín, cabello húmedo, sangre; Gin aspiró profundamente el viejo perfume y se permitió ahogarse unos instantes en la ternura y la angustia del otro, gozándola. Lo retuvo en sus brazos, meciéndolo suavemente, como quien consuela a un niño pequeño

-Shuu…shuu…qué pasa, pichoncito? Te pudieron haber matado, sabes?

Kira tosió un poco y luego sonrió, tomando en sus manos el rostro de Gin

-Sabía que no lo harían…tú no ibas a permitírselo

-Pero los tuyos lo harán…y tal vez estés equivocado

-No me importa

Gin tomó la mano que circundaba su rostro y besó suavemente su palma, sin hacer caso a la mirada azorada de Szayel sobre los dos.

-Eres un tonto…un pequeño tonto

La risa seca, amarga, de Izuru

-Estoy tan cansado de que todos me digan eso

-¿A qué veniste? Por…qué?

-¡Ah no! Yo soy el de las preguntas aquí, Ichimaru Gin- Kira se zafó con suavidad del abrazo-quiero saber el por qué de todo esto y sobre todo, por qué me dejaste atrás, sabiendo que te seguiría al infierno, si me lo pedías…quiero saberlo

La sonrisa retorcida de Gin

-¿Acaso no es obvio?

-Aunque lo fuera…quiero oírlo _de ti_

La sonrisa se borró ante la vehemencia de Izuru

-¿Preferirías escuchar que no te amo? ¿Lo soportarías?

-Sólo quiero la verdad…- Gin se permitió perderse unos momentos en el mar infinito que eran los ojos de Izuru, azul agua, tranquila, clara, determinada. Éste frente a él no era más el niño rubio y roto que había dejado atrás. Éste, era el Izuru Kira que había traicionado a todos y puesto su vida en riesgo por su capitán y ¡Ay del que osara cuestionarlo, porque se toparía con el pesado filo de Wabisuke bajo el cuello! Suspiro y sonrisa

-Está bien. No te amo.

-¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

-¿Para qué lo haría?

-Para deshacerte de mí

Un leve brillo de sorpresa asomó a los ojos de Gin ¿Kira cuestionando sus mentiras? ¿Qué era aquello? Apoyó la mano sobre Shinssou y , pese a ello, Kira no manifestó el menor temor; hizo que la filosa y bellísima Lanza Divina hablara a Wabisuke, que colgaba de la percha junto a la cama. Kira notó como su propia espada tintineaba y al tomarla, ésta habló a su mente, susurrando dentro de él

_Es verdad…te está diciendo lo cierto. No te ama…_

Kira asintió, con un suspiro, como a quien quitan un peso enorme de encima

-Está bien, Ichimaru…ahora dime, por qué hiciste todo esto?

Gin soltó la risa

-No te incumbe

-Te equivocas. Me incumbe. Yo SÍ te amo. Tú eres MÍ asunto. Y eso, es lo que NO ES asunto tuyo, neh? El que yo te ame, es lo que NO ES de tu incumbencia. Pero si te amo…qué pasará contigo de ocurrir algo malo? ¿A quién amaré entonces?

Gin negó con la cabeza y tomó a Kira por los hombros, besándolo sin dar tiempo a que el rubio protestara, acariciando su lengua con la suya y sus labios con la lengua, despacio, saboreándolo

_...así…hummm…te extrañaba…eres tan tierno…tan dulce…no sabía que te añoraba tanto, Izuru chan…_

Kira se zafó del beso y se llevó una mano a la boca, exagerando el gesto

-¡Oh no! No me digas que fue sólo sexo…

Gin lo miró, la boca húmeda aún del tierno beso de Kira. Tragó saliva. Nunca en toda su vida de consumado mentiroso, se le había confrontado de esa manera

-Sí, lo fue…

Pero Kira no se rasgó las vestiduras ni dió de gritos ni lloró. Sólo asintió, muy serio y muy dulce

-Quería saberlo; gracias. Ahora, por favor, puedes dejarme ir?

-El resto de las razones ¿No te importa ya?

Kira se encogió de hombros, grácilmente

-No son mías

-Izuru, no puedes salir de aquí así nada más…los tuyos te asesinarán…

-O me juzgarán como traidor, verdad? No importa. Necesitaba…saber que no estaba equivocado…

Gin estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y la sonrisa por siempre

-¿Entonces? Si sabías que no te amaba, que te abandoné por eso, que sólo fue sexo, por qué..?

Sonrisa triste de Kira

-No lo sabía. Quería escucharlo de ti: ahora, sé que hice lo correcto…

Gin se rascó la cabeza, cada instante más confuso

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Qué hiciste correctamente?

-Te amé…-Kira Izuru tomó aire- te amaba entonces y lo hice a fondo, como deben hacerse las cosas – rió un poco- es algo que tu me dijiste una vez "Izuru, Izuru, siempre esforzándote, siempre intentando dar lo mejor de ti…sólo que a veces, tu mejor esfuerzo no es suficiente" y tenías razón

-¿Yo tenía razón?

-Sí. Es sólo que salió mal. Pero no fue mi error. Me equivoqué de persona, no de método –la tristeza en su sonrisa sólo podía igualarse a la calma en sus palabras, las del derrotado que sabe que lo ha perdido todo, que ya no tiene nada que perder…y que no deja de ser él mismo, pese a ello- amar es así, querido Gin; debe hacerse a fondo, dando lo mejor de uno. Es como si hubiera pintado un cuadro para un ciego…cómo voy a culparlo de su incapacidad de verlo?

En ese momento, Gin comprendió que Kira nunca había sido un tonto o peor aún, que el amor que le daba confianza, lo volvía listo. Sacudió sus plateados cabellos, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos

-Tendrás que irte, de cualquier forma…- añadió

Kira asintió, con dulzura. Todo en él era así. Todo eso se le clavaba a Gin como los filos del Senbonzakura de Kuchiki, como su propia Shinsouh cosiéndolo a estocadas, como Wabisuke al cuello

-Claro que me iré…fue un-pensó en las palabras- _gusto, un placer enorme_ el haber estado a tu lado, _lo fuíste todo._ Arigatou goszaimashita –hizo una reverencia- gomenna..

Y se dio la media vuelta, acercándose a la percha, sacándose la yukata y tomando su kosode y hakama de shinigami, sin añadir una palabra más. Gin permaneció igualmente mudo, mirándole vestirse hasta que se caló a Wabisuke, al costado.

_Y entonces, rompió todas sus barreras mentales y dejó que fuera la verdad lo que lo moviera y tomó a Kira en brazos y lo alzó como se hace con una novia y lo llevó a sus aposentos y a la gran cama con dosel –que él odiaba- y lo desnudó a punta de besos y dientes, desde la coronilla hasta los dedos de los piés, sin dejar espacio entre beso y beso, mareándose del sabor de su sangre y del perfume de su piel y sin que Kira intentase resistir un solo momento, sabiendo que esa noche dentro de Las Noches podría ser fácilmente la última y de haber sido así, tampoco le importaría demasiado…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Y entonces? ¿En qué acabó el asunto, Szayel?

El científico sopló hacia arriba entre sus lentes, apartando una guedeja rosada de su campo de visión

-Desaparecieron. Supongo que en el Mundo Real. No lo sé, Ulquiorra y si quieres mi opinión, me importa poco, en realidad…quién puede saber lo que en realidad quería Gin sama, con esa sonrisa? Yo no me habría confiado en él, jamás!

Ulquiorra revisó concienzudamente a Szayel; pero el reiatsu no estaba alterado por la menor de las mentiras; el rosado arrancaru decía la verdad. Ni huella de Gin y Kira. No podía cumplir las órdenes de hallarlos. No había rastros de sus reiatsus. Podía decirse que habían muerto…tendría que presentar un informe vacío a Aizen. Aquella guerra comenzaba a tener, cada día que pasaba, menos sentido.

Con fastidio, miró la tediosa luna sobre el horizonte. Sí, afuera, seguía siendo de noche…


End file.
